soulmates
by oxoxbibioxox
Summary: what if buffy and were living together and very much in love lets see what happens. Riely and buffy never happened but I'm planning on using him to shake things up. And I hope you like what other little surprises I mix into the story hehe


WHERE LOVE BEGAN

This is a Buffy/faith relationship story. English is my second language so please be gentle. AU **BUFFYVERSE** OF MY OWN CREATION BUT THERE WILL BE SOME PARTS I MAY CHANGE AND MOVE AROUND SOME THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN THE STORY.

BUFFY'S POV: journal entry

It's easy to see how college can change a person perspective of the way things work. Willow has been my best friend since high school and has stood by my side through every trial I have been subjected too. Becoming the one girl in all the world was the first of my many problems. Then there was finding out that there is also a loophole in the prophesy about being two slayers at a time. That one flew right over my pretty blond head.

One of the worst is to find out that the person your supposed to despise is the one person you truly fall for. See faith came too town as the textbook hard ass leather clad bad girl. But inside she is nothing like her shell. No faith is loving and caring and honest. You just have too peel back the layers to see it. And believe me there are allot of layers.

See when I first met her I was attracted to her it was scary she was dancing in the bronze without a care in the world and the body to flaunt it. And I want to jump her bones. She came and changed me, made me understand that slaying was not a curse but a blessing in disguise.

After all the drama that happened with the mayor and graduation day i made it my mission to make things right between us. And that little almost death with Allan Finch was a close call but it showed me that she needed my help and support I was not too keen on giving at the time. But we are stronger now because of it.

I know I should be writing my paper for sociology class but my beautiful girlfriend is do home at any minute, and it is our third month into our relationship and i want to make it special for her.

End of entry

The front door to the apartment closes and I know exactly who just walked through that door. My lover walks through the main room in a sweaty wifebeeter that looks as if it has seen better days. Her long dark hair pulled into a lose ponytail and hard hat still atop her head.

First thing she does when she walks in is give me my smooches. She knows that she is not allowed in this house without giving me smooches. And I get giddy every time.

"Hey" her husky voice drawls all smooth like silk.

"Hi baby how was work with Xand" I say surveying the way she walks to the frig to grab a beer whiles taking off her hard hat.

"Y'know same ole same ole" she says turning around with a beer in hand. I get up to go to get the cork thingy Tara gave us when we moved into the new apartment. She puts the beer down and unbuckles her tool belt whiles I uncork her bottle.

She sees that I have my back turned and skillfully traces her fingers around my waist to hold me from behind and pepper my neck her soft kisses. I sigh and lean back taking a deep sigh catching a whiff of her unique smell. A mix between cigarettes, cherries, and her yummy faith smell.

"Baby did you make plans with Xander and willow about going bronzing tomorrow" I say

"Yup all taken care of no sweat we go dis on lock babe it just us and duh fam for dis party"

"Good because I want my moms surprise party to go off without a hitch" I squeak because her hand is now traveling to dangerous territory. And to try and stop it I turn around in her arms so I am now crushed completely against her. then I put on my infamous pout.

" B put away that lip right now"

"What lip?" I ask as innocently as I possibly can whiles I bat my eye lashes

"Elizabeth Anne Summers I am not joking or else I aint gonna let you go dress shopping wit willow tomorrow and jus hold you down in bed" the sneak she knows I wanted us to look nice tomorrow night.

"Okkkkkk" I squeal as my macho girlfriend lifts me off my feet and sits my on the counter. Putting my arms around her neck I look into those soulful brown orbs and see that my life cant get any better than it is right now.

"Are you thinking bout how happy I make you toots cus you know I cant wait until we get that walk-in closet you just had to have finished" oh sorry I forgot to tell you we live in this open floor plan loft apartment with two bedrooms and two baths but the closet in the master bed room was horrendous. So I begged faith to redo it and she has been whining and moaning about it ever since. And since it is close to being finished she has been in a great mood.

To her it means that I am officially moved in, but I practically live here anyways. Its just that my stuff is in boxes in the guest room. Faith says whenever she sees the boxes it makes her feel like she could lose which is virtually impossible.

And faith has the final unveiling under some hook and dagger clause and I cant see it. And that really irks me because I'm a slayer and I love to be nosy and she know I would do anything to see it.

"Fay when do I get to see the closet" she gets an evil glint.

"When I get some nookie" she says laughing. I know she is done with it and is just teasing me. Two can play this game. If she wants to it ruff then we will do this the hard way. I hop off the counter and go back to my laptop and sit.

"Ok"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she looking at me hard now.

"Its means sweetheart that your getting any of this until I get a peak" I gauge her reaction because one thing I know about Faith Lehane is she don't get any she will cave.

"Ok but not today ok Jesus I still want it to blow your mind" she glowers at me. Ha new it I have her rapped around my little finger. Even though she wares the pants in our relationship and when it no I cannot abject at any cost.

" Good now go take a shower dinner will be on the table when you get out" I say not even looking up from the screen. If willow was here I would kiss her for teaching me and nimrod over there how to use it.

"Yes ma'am" she whispers into my ear before giving me a kiss and scampering off too the bathroom 'she is so whipped' I smile.


End file.
